In This Life
by Synchronize
Summary: I swear the bandwagon jumped me first! But if you feel compelled to read then go ahead. You'll probably hate me for it. T for swearing
1. Red Rapid Current

**Oh crap oh crap. I did it....why did I do it? Oh for heavenssake's why did I do it. I must have been on crack... oh wait... no... checked myself and it seems I wasn't on drugs or anything. **

**Well I'm sure some of you are pretty tired of these stories but I'm wanting to give it a go. **

**And I swear the bandwagon jumped me.  
**

* * *

_Of coarse no one ever expected them to reach their goals, make their dreams come true. During the late Great Age of Piracy people lost their faith, hopes, and dreams. And then a motley band of teens sailed forth from the East Blue to the Grand Line. The crew that gathered many members instilled new faith in the people they saved. They inspired the rekindled hope in the older and younger generations. They gave them a reason to dream new dreams._

_They defied all laws, even the laws of physics, and all the rational thoughts of those who believed in them and those that fought against them. The world crumbled and rose anew as they rose to power. They were the Straw Hat Pirates._

_They ruled the Pirate world and even the Marine world at times, but very rarely and it wasn't likely for the Government to ever admit that. They ruled for an odd number of years and the Second Age of the Pirate King was enjoyed with much enthusiasm._

_And then history repeated itself._

_And Luffy kneeled upon the scaffold with seastone hand cuffs binding his wrists. The spectators either cried or cheered. Every man in the Marine force was there, guarding every entrance and exit, waiting for all hell to break loose._

_The Leaders of the New World Government took it upon themselves to journey to Rouge Town where history was to be written and repeated. They read him his crimes. They called upon him one last time._

"_Any last words Monkey D. Luffy?" They asked. And the world waited on baited breath to hear the words come from Luffy's mouth. The words they had waited so long to hear since the news of his capture._

_Anything to do with One Piece._

_And Luffy smiled once again._

"_I don't regret being a pirate or being the Pirate King," He began, "I lived my life to the fullest and now it's time to pass on the torch."_

_The crowd stared in awe at him._

"_One Piece waits for those of you who have the courage and will to find it. Long live the Great Age of Piracy!" Luffy shouted and smiled for the last time. The curtains closed on his life. The people watched him die. The second Pirate King was no more._

_But the dream lived on._

_And that was more than enough for the rest of the world._

The years passed, children were born and they grew old, no one achieved the dream of becoming the third Pirate King. One Piece was still lost to time, except to the remaining Straw Hats. But no one knew where they all resided now. Oh yes there were speculations and guesses and a truth here or there. But no one really knew what happened to them after it was all said and done. They just disappeared the day their captain died. A quarter of a century passed before anyone really dared to dream again and set out to find One Piece.

And that is were the history in the book ends and a new story begins.

_________________

_The sun was rising off in the distance and the water started to sparkle on the horizon from what I could see. I was running. Running towards it. There was another person running beside me. A girl. Brown hair. Green eyes. Running for the horizon. Then she stopped and so did I. There was a blanket that I could see but not feel. _

_The sun rose a little higher. _

_The girl turned to me, smiling. There was an orange in her hand now._

_The water sparkled even more, getting closer to the shore. _

"_My parents say the sunrise is the best part of the day, they say seize the day … or something like that…" The girl said. Her voice was light, like a whisper. _

"_The only way I want to seize the day is by living my dreams, as soon as I do that I won't stop seizing the day!" A voice, presumably mine, replied. The girl smiled again. She was wearing a lilac dress_

"_What's your dream?" She asked. _

_The sun was higher, reaching the shoreline._

"_To be Pirate King" _

"_Cool! Can I be your first mate?" The tone of her voice was higher but still a whisper. _

"_Of coarse!" A hand, that had to be mine, reached out to her. And then she stopped smiling. _

"_But I'm leaving soon."_

_The sun rose higher over the horizon. The ocean was creeping towards us in high tide. So inviting and bright. _

_So blue. _

"_Then I'll come find you and you'll be my first mate!" _

_She smiled again. _

_My vision went black. _

**In This Life**

__

_

Reese Mitcol woke up to the unpleasant sight of one of his fellow seamen's occupied hammock dipping just a little too close to his face. He groaned loudly and rolled out of his hammock and landed on the floor. He composed himself and tugged on his boots and stuffed the ends of his pants into them. His thoughts were still occupied with the dream he had, though really it was a memory. It had been 12 years since the conversation with that girl. He smiled as he remembered that it was what started his adventures out on the sea. Though he was just a fisherman, but he couldn't really complain. He had worked for his father, Emil Mitcol, just after the age of 12 and became a well-to-do worker onboard his father's ship, the Maureen, named after his mother who was stuck on land with his younger brother.

The sun was rising over the horizon, just like it had in the dream-memory, and his father was at the bow of the ship facing the sun. He joined the man at the bow of the ship. His father had the same blond hair and blue eyes as he did, though his hair was shorter, and the same love of the sea… and fish. Emil was smiling broadly when he looked down at his son.

"Mornin' boy!" He said enthusiastically.

"Mornin' dad" Reese replied. They didn't say anything for another moment or two.

"I had that dream again dad…" Reese said offhandedly.

"Did you now?" Emil replied, sounding a little shocked. Reese nodded, "Well then, I guess I can't stop you from doing what you want. You're 18 now right? Least I could do is get you to a starting point….or not land on the trade island!" Emil started laughing again. Reese chuckled with him but knew his dad understood.

"Mom won't be happy I guess…" he mused.

"Nope, in fact I think she'll be right pissed with you." Emil remarked, "But she'll have to deal with that. You're going to be Pirate King so she'll have something to be proud of when you come home again. Mind you, you better come home. You're brother has been meddling with those magical arts so he might resurrect you and then kill you if you don't come home in one piece." His father warned.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be home sooner or later…." Reese drawled, "Bringing One Piece back with me too if I can manage to get a big enough boat." He added as an after thought.

The Red Line was coming over the southeast horizon now. The rest of the fishermen crew was waking up at that moment. Most were tired still but ready for the new day. The sails were snapped open and full of wind. Catching the breeze they rode the wind heading southeast.

"LET'S CATCH THAT HORIZON MEN!"

________________

The Red Line was completely impassible if you wanted to keep your ship. Well that was about 12 years ago before the Marines finally tired of having to trade ships every time they crossed the Red Line. So they had exceptionally good miners and technicians ground out a large hole in the side of the Red Line that divided the North and East Blue. So after 12 years it was dug up and mother nature did the rest of the work smoothing out the route. A fast current roared through the dark tunnel that made the trip last about half an hour at the most. It was known as the Red Rapid Current. Reese had been on the ship for the last few journeys through the Red Rapid Current and felt that he was ready to man the riggings for the trip.

But before they could pass through it though they had to pass Marine inspection.

"Papers please." The Marine officer held out his hand expectantly and waited for the passing of the papers, "Fishing merchants…business in the next port town…All right everything seems to be in order Mr. Mitcol. It's wonderful to have your trades coming through again. Now we just need to sweep the ship and then you may pass through."

"Of coarse, wouldn't want there to be any distrust between us now would we. I can't have anything like foul trade ruin my reputation. It's inspections like this by you fine Marines that keep my company running smoothly." Emil waved them onboard, "Ah but Reese, please do fetch my best wine stores from my quarters please. I have no use of them and I'm sure these men could do with a good drink every now and again!" Reese looked at his father incredulously but wasted no time in heading off for his dad's quarters. Before he took a step though his father pulled him back sharply, "And grab that box under the wine while you're at it" He whispered. Reese nodded and took off again.

While grabbing the wine bottles, that were from a very good year, he noticed the small black box in the corner under the far back wine bottle. He smuggled it under his arm and carried the bottles back up to the deck. The rest of the crew was none-to-pleased to see the bottles be traded off to the Marines but kept their mouths shut. Emil and the Marines waved their goodbyes and the channel opened so their ship could pass. The tunnel loomed over them and the current sped up as they traveled down the center of the Red Rapid.

"Reese, run and put that box back as quick as you can, then run back up here. I need you and Himmy at the riggings for this run." The speed picked up like a roller coaster on a 30 degree fall. Reese didn't have much time to put the box back. He ran down the stairs and tripped as the ship gave a harsh lurch to the right, the ship had hit a rock protruding from the wall. The box flew from his hands and landed near his backpack. The crew was shouting and someone screamed. In the rush of adrenaline as the speed picked up once again Reese decided that the box could handle a trip in his pack and stuffed it in there and ran back to the deck.

It was almost completely dark in the tunnel. There was a small hole of light at the end that was growing larger by the minute. Himmy was already tying up some of the sails and needed his help. He jumped up and clung to the mast, his body melted into a rocky, clay, substance and wound it's way up the mast. Finally his body reformed on top of one of the sails and began pulling them up and tying them down. Himmy gave him the thumbs up and clung to the top of the mast.

"WOOOHOOOO!" The crew screamed down below. The cheapest form of entertainment lay within this tunnel. It was a rush Reese hadn't gotten in awhile and joined in the screaming, cheering, and hooting of his fellow seamen.

His soon to be former seamen.

The tunnels end came upon them and the light of the sun blared in their faces as they rocketed out of the tunnel.

They were in the East Blue.

* * *

**Well I bet I threw some of you who know me for a loop. And you know what goes on from here. But let me just say something. I would really appreciate detail. If anyone seriously wants their character on here then really take the time to put thought into it. I'm not saying I won't take your character. But anyway.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Position:  
**

**Appearance:**

**History:**

**Attack style/Weapon/Devilfruit nad attack names:  
**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:  
**

**Birthday: (don't give me a year)**

**Quirks/Scars/Tattoos/Etc:**

**And that should be it... if I'm forgetting something please feel free to remind me.**

**Also I won't be updating until next week. I won't be near the comp this weekend.  
**


	2. Oppression 1

**In This Life**

**__**

Fushia Island

1

**_**

**Where It Will Begin**

It was a two day trip form the Red Rapid Current to the harbor-turned-port town of Fuschia. The Maureen's crew was itching to step upon dry land once again and to trade off their North Blue fish for provisions that would be brought back home. Reese was itching to go find a ship of his own as soon as he landed. He drummed his fingers anxiously against the railing and watched the island get bigger as they got closer. The wind was in their favor and even from his distance he could see the bustle of the town as merchants set up their stands and traded what goods they had. Suddenly a hand was placed upon his shoulder and pulled him around. It was his father, Emil.

"Hey dad!" Reese greeted him happily, "What's up? Changed your mind about letting me go already?" Emil shook his head.

"Reese, I'm asking you to stay with us for one more day, help us unload stuff for selling, tomorrow I'll help buy you a boat good enough for sailing. I don't know how long it will last you, because ships from here aren't all that good in quality, but you're a fine fisherman. You'll take care of the ship I'm sure." Emil clapped his hand on Reese's shoulder and walked off to order the other men to get ready for landing. Reese smirked and ran below deck.

* * *

Fuschia was a town of tranquility for the most part but many would be fooled by the hustle and bustle of the market place during midday. Vendors of every profession lined the streets and screamed out their prices over each other's voices to reel in the most customers. Reese was shoved from side to side as people ran from one vendor to another as they screamed lower prices by the second. His father and some of the other men were back at the stall that had managed to set up after fighting tooth and nail for the spot. The female vendor from the South Blue was pretty tough for her small frame and her body guards were a pain in the butt to throw off as well.

But as he walked the crowded streets he forgot about the earlier incident and weaved with the crowd, going with its constantly jerking flow, drifting through the sea of people. But with one call of a lowered price on fish and a good shove of an elbow into the ribs Reese went down to the ground and was about to be trampled to death. Thinking quickly he dissolved his body into sandy dirt and drifted off to an alleyway that was unoccupied by the ruthless people of the streets. A few people stared at him at the mouth of the alley in shock but shrugged it off once they realized he was a devil fruit user and continued on.

"Geez…" He groaned and rubbed his rib cage absentmindedly, it didn't hurt really just the thought of how the people could be so rude in a rush bothered him. He turned on is heels and walked down the alley and into another street that was thankfully less populated.

He started up the street surrounded instead by coffee and book shops, the places older folks of the town might have hung out. Not twenty feet from the mouth of the alley he heard and saw two ladies bickering in front of a clothing store. Beyond them were two other ladies enjoying tea and coffee just outside of the café.

"I refuse to go in there _Grandmother_!" The lady with the pretty red hair that went down to her shoulders and wore a lovely white sundress that went down to her ankles. He noticed the venom that laced the word Grandmother and the way the girl seemed to be glaring at the older lady. There were many bags around their feet as if they were unceremoniously dropped. The ladies up the street stilled for a moment as they heard the girl's words.

"Chrisanthia! You _will_ come in here with me and you _will_ pick out wool that you _will_ learn to knit until I see you have perfected it. I will not have you grow into a hoodlum. I see you hang out with those _boys_ and I worry about your future," The older lady was composed in her anger and stared her granddaughter down, "They are a bad influence on you and if it were up to me I would have them banned from ever coming near you or our house." She turned on her heel and began to walk into the store with her gray hair tied in a bun

"Well thankfully it's not up to you." Growled Chrisanthia and she picked at the dress right over her hip region, "I still don't see why I have to wear this in public."

"It teaches you to conserve yourself yet show everyone you are indeed female and will teach you humility if you destroy it because it will rip in the 'wrong' fashion," Sniffed the grandmother. Chrisanthia glared at the woman and as Reese drew closer to her he could see the yellow-green color of her eyes. Such a strange and yet alluring characteristic.

He was just passing them when Grandmother said, "If you aren't coming in then you are going to at least carry those bags back home. Or that place your father calls home if you will – that bar of his."

"_Grandmother_ that's your own son-in-law you are talking about! It's not just a home to him! And I will not carry them back for you since _you_-" Chrisanthia growled at her Grandmother and was suddenly cut off.

"My dear ladies-" Reese interjected and bowed in the direction of 'Grandmother', "I could not help but notice that you are in need of assistance. May I offer it to you? 'Tis only the gentlemanly thing to do." He smiled at both of them and he felt the tension in the air break a little, if only a fraction. Grandmother, with her delicate yet sharp features, looked him up and down and smiled thinly and nodded.

"Why thank you sir, a very kind offer indeed." She curtsied to him and shot at Chrisanthia, "Thank him child, he deserves respect for he is offering." Chrisanthia did not bend to her Grandmother's will, instead she glared at Reese, stooped and picked up half the bags and walked up the street.

The ladies sitting under the umbrella just outside the coffee shop avoided glancing at the girl as she passed. As Chrisanthia stalked father away Reese picked up the remaining bags and bowed to Grandmother. She curtsied back to him and smiled kindly.

"You, young man, are very well versed in the art of being a gentleman. I am pleased to see that it is not a dead art," She straightened up and turned to walk into the clothing store then added, "Thank for assisting my granddaughter and I by the way. Have a good day." With that she walked away and Reese returned his attention to the shrinking figure of Chrisanthia. Hefting the bags over his shoulder he started off after the girl with the red hair and up the hill towards her house.

And what a house it was.

* * *

The Horizon.

That was the name of the bar. Reese took one look at the red and gold painted sign and could tell what kind of place it was. Chrisanthia had disappeared behind its double doors a few moments beforehand, the sounds of shouting, whooping, the clattering of silver wear and dishes reached his ears even from halfway down the hill. He pushed past the doors and immediately his ears were drowning in the din of the apparent party taking place inside.

Off to the right there were men dancing and singing along to a song, the tune carried out by the lady and her piano, and some were very off key. To the left and front-center people were dancing or eating, singing along to the old tune. Up behind the bar was a man, with brownish-blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, in a white shirt and black vest smiling and dancing along with a woman, with strikingly red hair down to her waist much akin to Chrisanthia's, in a beautifully simple white dress and she was singing along with the rest of the crowd.

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze!  
Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths!  
The merry evening sun!  
Painting circles in the sky!  
As the Birds Sing_

His heart began to race and he wished he knew the words to the song for he wanted to join in, but he had to finish what he started and made his way through the crowd of rowdy party-goers up to the bar. Dancing a twisted tango to his destination he nearly ended up flinging the bags behind the bar-thinking they would be safer there. The duo behind the bar stopped dancing and looked over at him, the red haired woman's face lighting up cheerily.

"Why hello there!" She had to yell over the din of the crowd, "Are you the boy Chris told us about?" without waiting for an answer she looked over the bags and nodded to herself, "Well then dear boy I must thank you for your kindness, only to ask for your name in return."

"Huh? Oh my name if Reese-Reese Mitcol my lady," She smiled at her and bowed.

"Oh none of that with me boy-Reese" She corrected herself, "Listen if you want to be nice you can do that on very special occasions or only when my mother is around but it's okay if you call me 'Ma'am' or 'Rose' from now on okay?" She giggled and twisted so that her dress twirled around her and fell back into the man's arms.

"Um.. alright then Ms. Rose-"

"Mrs. Rose dear Reese" She corrected him. The man behind her smiled, "This is my husband Carter. Carter Hopkins to be precise and-Oh let us move into the kitchen it's much quieter in there!" She yelled over the crowd once again as they repeated the chorus of the song. She pulled her husband along after her and he, grinning like a fool, nodded for Reese to follow. Bags in tow, Reese maneuvered his way around the piano group and through the kitchen doors.

Inside the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of Chrisanthia fighting with Rose over a pair of scissors and her dress already half sheered off around the end.

"I don't care what that old woman wants me to do!" Cried Chrisanthia and tried to jerk the scissors out of Rose's hands, "I _hate_ this dress and I _hate_ her lessons and I _hate-_"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Chris!" Carter growled at the girl, his cat-like yellow-green eyes narrowed as he glared at her. He was unpacking the contents of the bags she had already brought in and held the can of some produce in midair. Chrisanthia glared right back at him.

"How can you defend her dad?! She insulted you just today and yet you still defend her!" Chrisanthia hissed at Carter, whom she called dad.

"I defend her, Chris, because as much as she detests my chosen lifestyle she still respects me enough to call me a son and let me live. So in return I shall respect her and whatever she chooses to do with her life." Carter replied coolly and proceeded to place the can in the cupboard.

"How come she doesn't do that for me? She let's you live how you want to but not me! She's not mom, not my mom! What makes her think she can control me! And what are you doing here?" Her anger suddenly turned on Reese and she glared at him with narrowed yellow-green eyes.

"I was just-" Reese defended and then easily evaded a blow to the head. Chrisanthia had abandoned the scissors and lashed out at him.

"Get out! I don't care what that old lady told you to do but I want you out of here or so help me!" She looked ready for battle, even in the half-sheered dress and wildly hanging read hair. Reese backed away politely.

"Chris! Don't attack him like that-He's done nothing wrong, especially to you. He was just being nice-Reese dear please do go out into the bar and wait for us there. We'll be out in a minute." Rose was very calm, but underneath her gray eyes he could see anger boiling just beneath the surface. He took his leave before another verbal fight broke out between the family. Chris glared at him still as he retreated.

When he made it back to the bar he sat down and tried to focus on the crowd but couldn't help but look back at the kitchen door every few seconds. A hand on his shoulder took him by surprise and made him jump.

"Reese?" It was his father sitting on the stool next to him, "Seems you've beaten me here boy." His father smiled at him jovially, "Good group of people, no? Sing pretty damn well I think."

"Yeah, yeah they do dad. Do you know this song?" Reese eased back onto the bar and listened. His father remained silent for a moment, losing his grin briefly, 'Dad?"

"Huh? Oh. Oh no Reese I don't know this song. Must be something new," Emil said hurriedly, "Anyway-how goes the hunt for a ship? Find anything good?"

"No I haven't had time, I was busy helping this old lady and her-" Reese started.

"Haha boy I raised you too well didn't I?" His father laughed and patted him on the back, "Okay your mother raised you more than I did but still." Reese rolled his eyes and watched the crowd.

"What are you up to now dad? Shouldn't you be at the stand helping the others sell our catch?" Reese cast a lazy gaze over to his father.

"Ha! Like those boys need me to trade a fish for a Belli. No I'm out here scoping out the area. Which is why I'm glad I caught you- I need to know if I can count on you to be here tonight, just after nightfall. I've got some… well under the table dealings going on right now and I need to know I will have someone to back me up in case it turns nasty."

Reese stared at Emil for a moment, utterly shocked by what his father had said.

"You dad, a former Marine, are dealing under the table? What crack are you smoking?" Reese leaned closer to his father and hissed. Emil smiled.

"Just trust me Reese, I need to know I can count on you for this though. It is very important and I'll tell you all about it after the dealing has been done. For now can I trust you?" Reese leaned back and let his father sit in anticipation for a moment.

"Okay dad, you've got yourself a back-up man." He nodded more to himself than to his father, "But you will tell me what's making you break the rules. I've never known you to do this before." Emil instantly become somber at those words and looked anywhere away from him.

"I've never done this before Reese, not something like this, but in due time you will come to understand." He was…sorrowful it seemed. It bothered Reese for a moment and then suddenly he perked up again, "Ah well. So I'll see you tonight right?" He clapped Reese upon the shoulder and weaved his way through the crowd and out the door before he could give a clear response.

He was left with the crowd of people dancing and singing to an old song, with a family bickering just beyond the door behind him. And though he should have been more worried about his father's sudden disregard for the rules he couldn't help but glance back at the kitchen door every few seconds.

* * *

**I have seen those oppressed by the very ones the love...**

**

* * *

**

**Cookies to whoever can guess the song :D**


End file.
